nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Volume 15
Volume 15 of Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo contains chapters 120 to 128 and was released on December 17, 2014. Chapters Chapter 120 Doubt!! is the 1st chapter in Volume 15. To celebrate the arrival of a New Year, the Supernatural Studies Club visits the Shrines, where they offer their wishes and buy charms. After heading to Miyabi's house, Ryu is forced to ponder his progress with Urara after being teased by Toranosuke and Kentaro. Chapter 121 He Likes Big Boobs is the 2nd chapter in Volume 15. Shinichi helps Nene in her quest to get Ryu's attention. However, along the way Mikoto finds him and confronts him; Shinichi does not back down. By the end of the day, Shinichi returns to helping Nene, supporting her love for Ryu. Chapter 122 Call Me Lincoln is the 3rd chapter in Volume 15. Realizing that Toranosuke does not seem to notice their presence, Jin and Midori decide to switch bodies with Ryu in order to speak highly of themselves to Toranosuke within his body. However, this leads Jin to discover something when kissing Ryu. Chapter 123 The Panic Alarm Is Ringing! is the 4th chapter in Volume 15. Jin is able to travel to Midori's past through kissing her, allowing him to realize that he has become a Witch. However, he is unable to return to the present due to his lack of knowledge on the newly discovered power. Chapter 124 Have Your Way With Me... ♥ is the 5th chapter in Volume 15. After getting caught by Toranosuke and Ryu, Jin and Midori try to apologize for their actions. However, the only thing in Toranosuke's mind is the fact that Jin is part of the new set of Witches. Before long, Jin asks Ryu for a private meeting, which leads them to encounter the Seventh Witch from the new set of Witches, who turns out to be a boy as well. Chapter 125 I Only Have 400 Yen!! is the 6th chapter in Volume 15. The Seventh Witch reveals his identity, but assures Ryu and Jin that he will not be erasing their memories. However, Toranosuke announces that Rui may be a troublesome genius to handle. Chapter 126 I Also Have A Rival! is the 7th chapter in Volume 15. After leaving school, Ryu is kissed by Urara; traveling to her past, which turns out to be a month prior to the current date. After returning, they encounter Rui and are able to understand the Time Traveling power a bit more. Chapter 127 Sex Appeal!! is the 8th chapter in Volume 15. Nancy and Toranosuke talk about Rui's possible plan of action. Meanwhile, Ryu and Miyabi spy on Kentaro and Urara, with Miyabi displaying odd behavior. Eventually, Ryu concludes that she must be under the influence of a Witch. Chapter 128 Makes Me Care More! is the 9th chapter in Volume 15. After realizing that Miyabi was placed under the influence of a Witch, Ryu locates Rui, but the Seventh Witch has questions of his own he wants answered. Gallery Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Volume 15